


The Learning Curve

by raincheck8



Category: Bat Boy: The Musical - O'Keefe/Farley/Flemming
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, act one, pre-Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincheck8/pseuds/raincheck8
Summary: Pure, unadulterated fluff.





	The Learning Curve

Learning Curve

 

Less than a week had passed since Shelley and Edgar admitted their feelings for each other, but with almost eight months behind them, their long-standing friendship made it feel much, much longer. Having decided early on not to tell Dr. and Mrs. Parker for the sake of their own privacy, the only time they were able to see each other without her parents there was at night, usually secluded in one of their rooms. Sometimes they simply talked, and sometimes they spent the majority of the night cuddling, fighting hushed giggles and sharing chaste kisses in the dark.

Tonight was no different, quiet whispers and sleepy sighs tangled in Shelley’s bed sheets as Edgar’s arm roped itself around her waist, his forehead lightly touching hers as he fought the urge to just fall asleep next to her, so warm and comfortable next to him.

“…Maybe we can both pretend we’re sick tomorrow so my mom and dad won’t bug us,” Shelley whispered sleepily, her fingers lazily tracing lines on his arm.

“We could always just tell them,” he suggested, his eyes contently closed.

“Mom would be so relieved,” Shelley said with a quiet laugh, “Finally I found an almost-perfect guy for me.” Edgar opened his eyes and shifted so that he was lying facing her, a playful smile on his lips as he cocked his head to one side.

“Almost perfect?”

“Well, you _would_ be perfect…with a little more practice,” she said, a teasing smile on her lips. Edgar frowned, his features contorting into what Shelley could only guess was a pout in the dim light.

“But I’m a fast learner,” he insisted.

“Sure you are,” Shelley teased with a roll of her eyes, and it was only because she always made such a big deal out of how quickly he seemed to absorb information that Edgar knew she was being sarcastic. Still, it did not mitigate the urge to prove her wrong. Immediately after hearing this, he lifted his hand to her neck and gently pulled her into a slow kiss, doing what Shelley had shown him a few days before and pressing ever so gently, lips brushing pleasantly over each other instead of mashing awkwardly like he used to do all the time. She physically melted into him, unable to help the contented sigh from passing her throat. When he released her from the kiss, he couldn’t help looking a little smug when he saw the look on her face.

“Show off.”

“I have a good teacher,” he countered with a playful smirk. To this, Shelley uttered an exaggerated groan, pretending to hide her face with her hands.

“Don’t say that, you make me sound like such a slut,” she groaned, shaking her head.

“What’s a slut?” Edgar asked.

“Probably what I am,” she answered, her voice muffled behind her hands, “I swear, I’m such a horrible influence on you.” She felt Edgar’s fingers gently pry away her hands away from her face so he could see her.

“I think you’re a wonderful influence, Shelley,” he said sweetly with all his innocent honesty, “I don’t think you’re a slut. Whatever that is.”

“Shut up, nerd.” Edgar laughed softly at her pathetic attempt to flick his arm, pulling her near to him so that his head rested comfortably in the warm crook of her neck. Even having eaten plenty earlier, he could almost smell the blood pumping through her vulnerable jugular, her skin pale and nearly translucent and oh so deliciously smelling. He pressed his nose up close to her skin, breathing her in, inhaling her sweet scent. His fingers came up to brush her hair out of his way, his lips and tongue experimentally tasting her. Her skin tasted salty with sweat, a mere tease to what he really wanted. Shelley couldn’t help the heat that rushed to her face.

“Sorry. I guess I must still be hungry,”he mumbled a little bashfully when he finally pulled away, “Was that weird?”

“N-no,”she breathed.

“Shelley? Your face is red,” he remarked.

“No it’s not…,” she countered indignantly, although she wouldn’t look at him.

“Yes, it is,”he countered with a knowing smile, “Why does that happen, anyway? Why do people’s faces turn red?”

“It’s called blushing, you dork,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Way to turn a girl off by getting her all hot and bothered and then asking for a physiology lesson.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I didn’t know.” Shelley looked at him, surprised to see him actually looking upset.

“Edgar, I’m _kidding_ ,” she said with a light laugh, “Stop taking everything so literally.”

“But I _am_ curious,” he insisted.

 “You’re curious about everything,” she retorted, flipping over so she was lying on her back again, “I can’t keep up with all your questions.”

 “But there are some things I don’t feel comfortable asking Mrs. Parker,” he pleaded, shifting so that he could sit up on the bed, his legs tucked underneath him as he looked down at her.

“Why couldn’t you ask my mom about blushing?”

“Because. You only seem to do it whenever I touch you or kiss you like that. I can’t ask Mrs. Parker about those things.” Shelley couldn’t help her cheeks burning when he said this, knowing perfectly well why Edgar would associate a blush with anything sexual.

“I-You…No I’m not, you’re just embarrassing me. People blush when they’re embarrassed, you know,” she said indignantly.

“How am I embarrassing you?”

“Ahhh,” she grunted in exasperation, “Forget it. You’re hopeless.” A long stretch of silence passed between them, and when Shelley looked up, she was surprised to see Edgar looking genuinely upset.

“I’m sorry I made you feel embarrassed, Shelley,” he said, looking apologetically at her, “Mrs. Parker says there’s a lot of things I probably won’t understand until I’m around other people more. Maybe this is one of those things?” Shelley took in the forced smile and empty silence with a pang of guilt. He was so completely oblivious of how naïve he was…and way too endearing for his own good, she thought to herself.

“No, it’s fine, you’re only trying to learn,” she said with a sigh, “People get red when they’re embarrassed or when you’re flattered or just really happy about something. But sometimes it happens when people get…I don’t know…worked up. Like...when something…feels good…” Edgar stared at her, uncomprehending.

“I’m not sure I understand,” he said, “Is there a word for it?”

“…Aroused?” Shelley tried, knowing the moment that she said it that the innocent, chaste kisses he typically bestowed on her did not match up with this word.  Luckily for her, Edgar didn’t seem to know what she was talking about.

“I…don’t think I’ve learned that word yet,” he said helplessly. 

“That’s okay, forget I said that,”she said quickly, holding back a sigh of relief, “I mean, there are other reasons why people turn red, but we don’t need to get into that. Just know that if you see me do it, it probably means I’m just happy.” Edgar hesitated before speaking, pondering her with a questioning look.

“It just seems curious to me why something that makes you happy would also make you feel embarrassed to talk about,” he said matter of factly.

“Well…you make me happy. Any other reason is kind of irrelevant,” she said doggedly.

“I do?” He seemed genuinely surprised to hear this.

 “Of course you do. You always have.” She tried not to let her relief show.

 “I don’t know if I believe _that_ ,”he said with a small chuckle.

 “Okay, so maybe I was a little judgmental when we first met. I don’t think I’d let you in my room if I hadn’t changed my mind though – much less my bed.”

 “Well then, it is an honor to be here, Miss Shelley,” he said, playfully saluting her.

 “The pleasure is mine, Sir Edgar,”Shelley said with a laugh, mirroring the gesture. Edgar smiled at her, his expression suddenly unabashedly loving, with no hint of sarcasm or humor.

“You’ve always made me happy, Shelley,”he openly confessed, “Even when I first came here. I think the last week I’ve spent with you have probably been the happiest time of my life. I know I’ve learned a lot in the last few months and I’ve gotten to see a lot of wonderful things too, but I think meeting you has been my favorite part.”

“Oh my gosh, _stop_ ,” Shelley laughed, pulling him toward her with a force that sent him crashing on top of her. They collided in a fit of giggles, lips clumsily finding each other amidst their laughter. Still wondering about their earlier conversation, Edgar abandoned her lips after a moment and dipped his head underneath her chin to kiss her throat again. The gesture earned him a contented sigh and, sure enough, a splash of red coloring her cheeks. Hoping for a similar reaction, he continued down her neck, hovering over an area that earned him a strange-sounding moan.

“You’re making funny noises,”he remarked, his thumb brushing soothingly over her open palm, “I think I like them, though.”

 “Feels nice,”she mumbled, her face burning again. He kissed her again and Shelley immediately granted him access to her mouth, sliding a hand behind his neck to pull him closer. He didn’t seem to know what to do with such a heated kiss, so instead he followed her contented sighs back along the side of her neck, darting his tongue out to taste the heated skin over her jugular, teeth aching for a small nibble but refraining, instead imagining he could taste the blood rushing to her face through her skin.

“Your funny noises mean you like it, then?”he whispered, lips just barely brushing against her skin, always mindful of his teeth.

“Mm-hmm,”she mumbled, too distracted to do much else. Maybe she was just a masochist, or maybe just crazy, but the thought of Edgar’s teeth bared only a breath away from her skin, so close on the edge of dangerous, was driving her absolutely crazy.

One hand moved down to his waist and tugged at his shirt, beckoning him closer. He complied, shifting himself so that he was anchored over her, his arms supporting his weight. Shelley’s hand released his neck for a moment to slide down his back, feeling the push and pull of muscle and bone underneath the thin layer of his nightshirt, pulling him closer to her with an urgency even she didn’t understand. They had never just…laid on each other like this, much less kiss for more than a few seconds. It felt nice, though.

Edgar followed Shelley’s lead, using one hand to support his weight and the other to lie on her waist. His hand dipped under her back, sandwiched between the bed, tracing slow circles on her spine. He paused for a moment to internally study what she was doing to him first, then slowly, tentatively slipped his hand under her pajama top, following her sighs and shivers until his entire hand was roaming her waist underneath her shirt. His rough, calloused hands felt good against her soft skin, but she couldn’t deny the sudden uneasiness in the back of her mind. His kisses were getting increasingly heated the more she reacted to his touch, almost feverish. He shifted so that he was centered over her, and she allowed it, opening her legs to him so that he could have easier access to her heated body. His hands still underneath her, he pulled her toward him, supporting her hips so that they were pressed full flush against one another. She could feel the heat of his body all around her, wrapped in every crevice of her own, his lips mapping every inch of her neck and shoulders. The usual butterflies in her stomach were suddenly erupt, no longer butterflies but an alien desire that filled her entire being, one that she didn’t recognize and wasn’t prepared for.

“Edgar,”she warned, gently pushing against his chest, “Slow down.”

“Slow down what?”he asked naively, his eyes hazy and his hand still hovering over her hip, “Am I not doing something right?”  
  
“N-no, it’s not that,” she assured him, “It feels good.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” Shelley honestly didn’t know what to say to this.

“I, well…I don’t know…it’s just…this is kind of fast…”

“Fast?” he asked, finally stopping to look questioningly at her.

“You know after…us? Being official?” she asked, laughing nervously to circumvent her own anxiety.

“What does ‘being official’ mean?”

“You know, when we started dating? That was only a few days ago,”she pointed out, “I’m just saying, maybe we shouldn’t rush this.” It occurred to Shelley then that Edgar likely had no concept of what ‘dating’ even was. Their consummation had been little more than an awkward result of Edgar asking what the “longing, achy feeling of wanting to be with her” was called, and when Shelley subsequently confessed her own feelings and kissed him, had a long, anti-climatic talk about what kissing was and why humans felt the need “to press their mouths against each other’s to indicate affection.” Obviously Edgar had learned the appeal by now, but needless to say, in every other regard, Edgar was clueless.

“I don’t get it. Is there…some kind of time limit?” he asked, looking more confused by the second 

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. It’s just this is a lot faster than most people go when they first start out. At least, people our age…from what I’ve heard…,”Shelley replied lamely. Edgar cocked his head to the side, looking skeptical, if not completely confused.

“Oh. Well I don’t really know anything about that. I just wanted to make you feel good, if you liked it, that’s all.” She paused before hesitantly nodding, biting her lip in indecision, but Edgar didn’t miss the tiny frown that contorted her features before she looked up at him, letting a beat of silence pass that was maybe longer than necessary before she whispered out a tiny “okay.” Shelley could tell immediately that she had unsettled him somehow. What did she think was going to happen, anyway? Edgar could barely understand how to work the blender, much less figure out what a heated kissing session could possibly lead to. Why had she stopped him in the first place anyway? Now she was just making him feel insecure.

 “…Am I doing something wrong?”came the question Shelley was afraid to hear him ask. She tried to smile reassuringly, but Edgar was unconvinced.

“No!”she quickly assured him, “Nevermind. Really, forget I said anything.” Edgar took the invitation to continue with solemn determination. Shelley couldn’t help the butterflies beating madly in her stomach as he resumed his place at her neck, unquestioningly and unabashedly picking up right where he left off. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, wishing there was some way she could control the shudder that went through her body as Edgar’s hand suddenly slipped back underneath her shirt, rubbing slow but deliberate circles on her bare skin. He abandoned her neck and shoulders for a moment to kiss her full on the mouth, startling her with the force of his kiss, more determined than ever to put every ounce of himself into making her feel the way he thought she wanted to feel, as if her earlier hesitation was a challenge to do better, to try harder. She tempered the needy press of his lips by opening her mouth to him, lips sliding greedily over his and her tongue darting out to brush against his bottom lip. He froze for a moment in surprise, then slowly but eagerly began to return her ministrations, one free hand sliding behind her neck to tilt her head for easier access to her mouth, the other still under her shirt, climbing steadily higher with every shiver and sigh.

 She couldn’t help but arching into him as he kissed her, because yes, the heat that was beginning to blossom in the pit of her stomach felt good, but all the while she was feeling a pool of fear and panic well up inside her that she didn’t know what to do with in the haze of everything else he was making her feel. He seemed determined to bring them back to where they had been, wanting, needing to know what would happen if they let things unfold before Shelley had interrupted. The apprehension had more than bubbled by the time they had resumed where they had left off with Edgar’s heated body pressed full flush against hers, and she knew that this was becoming less and less of a heated moment and more of a dangerous dare with herself to see how far she was willing to let him go. His breathing was hot and heavy in her ear, a husky tone to his voice that she didn’t recognize in him. In that moment, Edgar may as well have been a stranger.

“Edgar…,”she warned, but her voice cracked and it came out like a whimper. His hands felt like fire on her skin, his body hot and needy against hers, but the free hand had dipped under her bra and Shelley couldn’t take it anymore.

 “Edgar, wait. Stop,” she gasped, holding up a hand to his chest to hold him back. He blinked slowly as she leaned away, the look on his face akin to nothing short of utter confusion, and yes, though it broke her heart to see it, hurt. Shelley bit her lips, still red and swollen from their excursions, a strange look in her eyes he couldn’t read as she struggled to catch her breath. Looking down at herself she felt herself blush at her state of dress, clothes sticky with sweat and twisted in all the wrong places. Immediately she felt herself shy away from him in self-consciousness.

 “Did I…do something wrong?”he asked slowly.

 “No, no, Edgar, you were good – too good, honestly. You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sorry, it’s just that this is…too much for me right now,” she said breathlessly. Edgar continued to stare at her, large green eyes wide and confused as he searched for something he could grasp.

 “Um…,” he finally started, “I’m not sure I understand. What’s too much?” Shelley carefully maneuvered herself out from underneath Edgar so that she could sit up and face him properly.

 “Just….this,” she answered pathetically, “What we’re doing. I’m sorry, Edgar, I just…I’m not ready for anything like that yet.”

“I don’t understand what there is to be ready or not ready for. Ready for what, exactly?” he asked, confused as ever.

 “Ready for… what comes after…I mean after all the touching and stuff we were doing.”

 “But I don’t know what comes after,” he said, looking helpless. Shelley gaped at him.

 “Edgar, you can’t not know what sex is. You grew up living with _animals_ , for heaven’s sake.” To Shelley’s dismay, he looked completely lost.

 “I’m…very confused,”he admitted helplessly.

 “Oh my gosh, Edgar!”Shelley groaned, rubbing her face, “I am so not having this talk with you. Go ask my mom – no forget Mom, go ask my dad.”

 “…Now?”

 “No not – augh, tomorrow!”she said, her face emerging from her hands beat-red, “It’s just – it’s a thing boys and girls do to make each other feel good, but there’s a lot of complications and consequences to it.”

 “Is it a bad thing?”

 “No! I mean, yeah, if you’re not ready for it, it can be really bad, but if you are ready it’s a really good thing.”

 She was being unfair to him and she knew it. He was like a child who didn’t know any better, and all she was doing was getting mad at him for things he didn’t understand. He had only been doing what he thought would make her happy. Before she could apologize, though, she felt his hands gently grasp hers, forcing her to look up.

 “Shelley, I’m sorry. I didn’t understand. You’re saying that touching and kissing… leads to sex?” Shelley couldn’t look at him.

 “Sometimes,” she answered quietly.

 “And you’re not ready for it….whatever it is. So it’s a bad thing,”he clarified.

 “….Yeah.”

 “Okay,” he said simply, without question, “I’m sorry. I understand what you were saying before now. You had every right to feel embarrassed. I was making you uncomfortable.” Shelley shook her head.

“No, you weren’t even doing anything bad, I just…,” she said, shifting anxiously, “I feel stupid. I shouldn’t be such an immature baby about not being ready for it….” At this, Edgar’s expression changed.

“…Why does not being ready for something make you immature?”he asked slowly. Shelley shrugged.

“I don’t know. Because lots of people do it, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Besides, we were just… kissing…”

“I’m not sure I understand, but it sounds like it’s a big deal. Is it…kind of like the time when I wasn’t ready to sleep in a bed?”

 “Huh?”

 “When I first came here. Remember, you and Mrs. Parker were trying to teach me to sleep lying down flat on a bed, but I was too afraid. You both tried to show me that nothing would happen, but I still slept upside down, and you let me until I was felt safe enough to try it on my own. You waited until I was ready, and then I wasn’t afraid. Is this kind of like that?” Shelley stared at him, a tender warmth swelling in her chest as she slowly nodded.

“So….if this is like that, then I should wait until you’re ready to sleep in the bed?”he asked, looking thoughtful. Shelley bit her lip, trying hard to hold back the sudden wave of moisture that had sprung in her eyes.

“On second thought, Edgar, maybe you shouldn’t ask my parents to give you the talk. You’re kind of perfect as clueless and innocent as you are right now,”Shelley said, laughing unsteadily.

“But you have me so curious now,”he said with a smile, relieved to see her smiling again.

 “Don’t think too much into it,”she answered, reaching a hand up to wipe her eyes.

“Shelley? Your eyes are wet.”

“Because I’m crying, idiot.”

 “Why?”

“Because you’re stupid and I love it.”

 “That’s an odd reason to cry.”

 “Yeah, well, I’m pretty lucky to have a reason to cry like you at all.”

Edgar smiled sweetly down at her, grasping the hand that touched his face and gently kissing the inside of her palm. Shelley couldn’t help the faint fluttering in her heart as he looked at her, his eyes unabashedly adoring.

“…It felt good for me too, you know,”he said a little shyly, making her flush a deep red.

“I-I’m glad,”she stuttered, face burning. 

“It feels better to see you happy, though,” he said with a weak smile. She shifted a little and dropped her eyes to the quilt, too embarrassed to say anything for a moment. 

“…Are we okay, then?”she finally asked, shyly glancing up at him. 

“Of course we are,”he said without hesitation. She held her hand there against his face for a while, smiling as he gently pressed his cheek against her hand.

“I’m sorry you have to be so patient with me. I’m still learning.”

“Hey, so am I,”she quietly assured him. A beat of silence passed where Edgar stared hard at her, his face contorted in indecision before he looked up at her, his mind made up.

“…Would you believe me if I told you I love you?”he asked softly. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind went blank. All she could do was stare at him. They were words she knew in her heart were true, words that had months and months of kindness, gentility, and loving gestures to validate them - words that didn’t need to be said to be understood. But even so, hearing them said out loud felt almost… surreal 

“…Do you even know what love is, Edgar?”she asked slowly.

“I want to think I do,”he said, surprising her with his confidence and assurance.

“…How do you know?”

“Because I feel different when I’m with you than when I’m with anyone else. My heart beats faster and I feel warm inside and all I have to do is look at you and I just feel…happy,” he said, pressing another gentle kiss into her palm before continuing, “I can’t quite explain it, but when you’re here, I feel like I’m home. Like I can be anything when I’m with you, and you can be anything with me, because there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

He smiled sweetly at her, waiting a little anxiously for her reaction. She didn’t answer him at first, letting the initial shock and emotion swelling inside her take it’s toll before leaning in close and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Neither made any move to deepen it, he simply accepted it with a relieved smile.

“How did you get so smart so quickly?”she asked him quietly.

“I had to learn quickly – I fell for you pretty fast.” Shelley couldn’t help but laugh, leaning in to touch her forehead to his.

“You did _not_ just come up with that on the spot.”

“No,”he said a little guiltily, “I read it in a book.”

“Of course you did, you nerd,”she said, pressing a chiding kiss against the bridge of his nose. His soft laugh joined hers, eyes closing against her touch.

“…I love you, too, Edgar.” The words reverberated loudly within her as she said them, making her fingers tingle with the knowledge that they were absolutely true. The sweet smile that broke across his face made her heart swell with affection. His fingers slowly reached out to sweep across her hair, fingers running through it as he rested his forehead against hers. Shelley brushed her fingers over his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss lingered a moment longer than was needed, neither making a move to deepen the kiss further but neither willing to break away, either. Both were content to simply feel the brush of each other’s lips on theirs, enjoy the feeling of closeness between them. They broke apart only to come back, soft, chaste kisses like an echo that weren’t quite ready to fade into silence. For now, this was okay. For now, this was more than enough.


End file.
